Lidon Fatestring
'Lidon Fatestring '''is the son of Nemesis, Greek goddess of divine retribution. Bio '''Name: '''Lidon Fatestring '''Gender: '''Male '''Godly Parent: '''Nemesis '''Ichor blood or demigod?: '''Demigod '''Abilities: '''Can summon a variety of items, as long as he mentioned them beforehand when giving judgment (i.e. should he say your crime is punishable by burning, he can summon torches to get the job done). He also ''knows a variety of curses of varying severity, but he cannot actually use them. 'Personality: '''Childish. Almost always grinning. Dramatic. Grade-A large ham. Bothersome. Truthful. And above all, ''judgmental. 'Aliase: '''James Broker (civilian persona when living with his father) '''Mythology-type: '''Greek '''Mythical Pet(s): '''Stuffed yellow alligator with blue eyes, two Styrofoam weights (marked '10 t') tied to it's tail and a large 'G' stitched into it's chest. He calls it 'Delilah', and anyone who says stuffed toys are not pets shall be judged. '''Friends/Allies: 'TBA 'Traits: '''Red hair, grey-and-black baggy oversized sweater, off-white pants, pristine white sneakers with blue laces on the right shoe and orange laces on the left. Hazel eyes. Eyeglasses, also in orange and blue. '''Enemies/Foes: '''Anyone who resists judgment. Oh, you wanted actual ''names? Well...Malvolia Geneva is a stick-in-the-mud who wants to ruin his fun. Personality Where to begin with Lidon? Well, perhaps we should start with what you'll know Lidon for--Judgment. If you're walking down the hall and run into Lidon, he'll immediately ask you what you did wrong. You'd better 'fess up to anything even slightly wrong you did--Or else he'll find out about it and be forced to punish you rather harshly. He doesn't seem to understand the concept of letting the punishment fit the crime, so if you so much as stole one pencil, whoops, that's punishable by hanging. He frequently goes on long speeches about just how awful you are, and all the crimes you did, and he has to be the one to dole out punishment. However, despite the tongue-lashings Lidon will give you, he never goes through with actually punishing you, out of fear that mother dearest will think him unjust. But that doesn't stop him from presenting lots of hypothetical situations to judge just what kind of person you are. And everyone's almost always a terrible person, if Lidon's judgments have anything to say about it. Lidon always talks as though he's chewing the scenery and usually has a grin plastered on his face. He giggles a lot, and when not passing judgment and saying how terrible you are, he's generally being childish and playing around with his precious stuffed alligator, Delilah. He'll frequently joke around with his friends and is rather lighthearted (unless dealing with judgment, natch). However, he never lies, thinking that to be a crime above all, and he'd never commit crimes. He judges, he cannot be judged. That's fact. Little known secret is that he secretly fears his mother, fearing that she'll judge him and then punish him quite harshly, hence why he prefers to be with his mortal father under the name of James Broker. Gallery Don't Wait for the Evidence.png|No one's really innocent, send the judgment from above. Trivia *'Lidon' means 'judgment is mine'; while 'Fatestring' ties into the red string of fate, which he's twisting here to mean more 'inevitable judgment' as opposed to anything about lovers. *Lidon was based slightly on Terezi Pyrope from Homestuck (almost always smiling, dramatic, laughs a lot, punishments usually have to deal with death), as well as Judgment Boy from Gregory Horror Show (judgment fixation, large ham, hypothetical situations used to judge others. 'James Broker', his civilian name, has the initials 'J. B.', a la 'Judgment Boy'). So, fittingly, Delilah is a cross between Senator Lemonsnout (one of Terezi's Scalemates) and Judgment Boy Gold (leader of the judgment boys). *His main color scheme has to do with morality--Blue / orange, grey, and black / white. Category:Demigods Category:Male OCs Category:Lissa's Gang of OCs